Fourth War of Ars Magus
Fourth War of Ars Magus (アルス魔王の四大戦, Arusu maō no yondaisen) or simple the Zoid Wars was a war that began when the Galactic Eggman Empire found the Gekko Family's Secret Base on Planet Zi under the command of Hades Izanami. Prelude Before Zoids Fuzors Saga Part I After shutting down the Death Star IV's Super cannon, Toshiya Gekko and his brothers, Nobuya Gekko and Kazuya Gekko and Noel Armada and the Uchiha Federation established the Gekko Clan reproduction facility after arriving at planet zi. Toshiya goes to investigate a possible meteor impact which turns out to be a Egg Pawn sent by Lyon. Toshiya was found by Shisui Gekko, who brought back to base to watch the Geno Saurer Project. Toshiya senses the Egg Pawn locating the sheild generator and caught it by a Giant asian long-horned beetle. Toshiya was shocked that the long-horned beetle uses the antannea to make the projection about the eggman empire orbiting over Azure. Kazuya Gekko uses his laptop to locate a city where it was safer. Aboard the Egg Providence, Admiral Kendel dismisses the information as evidence of smugglers, nothing more. However, Lyon knows better and orders the Egg Fleet to the Planet Zi. Shisui Gekko realizing the Empire is probably aware of their location, orders the evacuation of Echo Gekko to Blue City. Eggman is busy watching the footage and says that Toshiya was overwhelmed when he encountered the wizard, Lyon. Part II RD, the main character of Zoids: Fuzors, running (illegally) through the streets of Blue City in his Liger Zero. The Peace Keeping Bureau's (PKB's) chief, Gummie, attempts to apprehend him by blocking off a tunnel with his Gojulas Giga, however, this fails to stop RD, who weaves past him and escapes. With that Gummie gives up and decides not to give chase. RD returns to his team's headquarters, hoping to get a job. Although he isn't given the role he wanted (rounding up wild Zoids), he is given a courier job instead, with Helmut and Sigma taking the former role. After some moping, eventually RD arrives at a shady factory, who give him the role of delivering some "high-tech components" to Easytown. Soon, he calls his Liger and heads off. In the meantime Sigma and Helmut complete their job, while Hop and Sweet watch a Zoid battle on TV. The duel is between Rastani's Black Impact Team, comprising of three Blade Ligers, versus the Renegade Force, a team consisting of three unmodified Godos, which, unsurprisingly, are quickly defeated. It is also revealed that RD's package is actually a cargo of illegal jewels, something which the Savage Hammer Team learned by bugging the crimelord's desk. They assign Blake to track down RD and steal his cargo. Battle Pre-Zoids Fuzors Saga Part I Preparations Dr. Eggman and his army set course for the Planet Zi to set up the attack. The members of the Gekko Family load whatever equipment they can onto transports and plan a rear-guard action to secure their escape. Toshiya thanks and says goodbye to the Giant Beetle for the warning as the longhorn beetle leaves to it's home. Paul Prozen Gunther notified Lyon and Eggman, who immediately realized that Egg Parade would have to mount a full-fledged ground assault to take the base rather than simply destroy it from the air. An incensed Lyon Force choked Ozzel to death for his incompetence and promoted Firmus, then chief fleet captain of the Eggman Fleet Flagship, Egg Providence to the rank of Admiral, leaving him in charge with the invasion. Having assessed the situation, Lyon ordered General Paul Zeppelin to land beyond the range of the energy shield and begin a surface assault aimed at knocking out the Gekko's shield generator and thus bringing down the shield, while the Death Egg III and Egg Fleet took up a blockade formation in an effort to prevent any fleeing Uchiha starships from escaping. Various landing craft deposited the Egg Imperial landing force at the consisted of several battalions of cold-weather equipped Drone Series Robots, Egg Troopers and Egg Pawns some squads equipped with heavy repeating blasters. This infantry force was carried aboard eight ET-AT, four Egg Elephants and nine Egg Camel transports, which in turn were supported by twelve Egg Seismosaurus Walkers. In Addition, the Eggman army also had five heavy anti-air troopers to take down any aerial threats, themselves also being heavily guarded due to their relative vulnerability. This mechanized force was deployed by several of Egg Fleet's Mako shark ships and larger landing assault craft. The Uchiha Federation employed Air Skimmer III Ultra Xs and T-47 snowspeeders, light aircraft modified for arctic combat conditions led by the Gekko Triplets. Ground troops were armed with A280 blaster rifles and several types of artillery emplacements, including DF.9 anti-infantry laser batteries and the P-Tower anti-vehicle laser cannons. The large ion cannon, the v-150 Planet Defender, provided fire support for the leaving transports of Toshiya's Armada successfully distracting the frigates of the Eggman Fleet, allowing the first transport and its fighter escort to safely escape. Part II Imperial Offensive The Imperial forces, composing of several eight ET-AT, four Egg Elephants and nine Egg Camel transports, which in turn were supported by twelve Egg Seismosaurus Walkers and Egg troopers were led by Paul Prozen Gunther advanced to Echo Gekko. Rebel ground forces attempted to hold the line against the eggman walkers, but were met with little success due to the near-impervious armor that was utilized by the Egg Camels, Egg Elephants and ET-ATs. However, the Triplets and the Uchiha Squadron were able to utilize Snowspeeders to somewhat halt the march of the Egg Imperials. Mr. Kisaragi, aided by his co-pilot ans best friend were able to inventively use their T-47's tow cables to topple an Egg Elephant. Unforntunately, Toshiya's Air Skimmer was blasted by an Egg Camel killing his co-pilot and Toshiya was bringing his best friend to the Medical care but didn't make it after escaping from the Air Skimmer from being crushed. Toshiya uses the Banana Peel that causes to slip and topple the Egg Camel into it's weakened state. In spite of their valiant efforts, the Shinobi of the Uchiha were unable to hold the Imperials back. Many of the defense turrets in place to halt the Egg Imperial forces were quickly destroyed, forcing the Uchiha troops to retreat back to Echo Gekko. Upon reaching firing range of Echo Gekko's shield generator, Paul Prozen Gunther was eventually able to destroy it with the aid of the Egg Elephants, leaving Echo Gekko vulnerable to an orbital invasion. Infiltration of Echo Gekko Nobuya and Kazuya were both planning to leave Echo Gekko shortly before the Eggman Empire attacked in order to pay their debt to the Prince Rudolph Zeppelin III. Noel Armada instructed all remaining personnel in the base to evacuate immediately. Many of the survivors were able to escape in the transports unharmed. Lyon traveled to Echo Gekko to take control of Hotels, Restaurants and Hospitals, while Dr. Eggman fights his way into the Command Center. Nobuya knew that their only method of escape was to make it back to the White Albion. Kazuya held off approaching Egg troopers by using the Flagship's weapons systems. The Flaghip was able to blast off just as Lyon arrived to the hangar it was stationed in. Part III Escape Most of the remnants of the Shinobi Troops were miraculously able to escape, though the Uchiha would be temporarily scattered, leaving many of the leaders of the the Anime Lovers separated from their forces. Toshiya was able to make his way back to Echo Gekko before Eggman Empire took control of it and took off in an X-Wing. Meanwhile, Nobuya and his group were unable to utilize the power of Light speed due to engine trouble, and were forced to flee from the egg fleet to the Blue City. Aftermath Post-Zoids Fuzors Episode 1 Part I After the invasion of Echo Gekko, Toshiya have regrouped with the others and helps RD on his adventures with the Liger Zero. Toshiya meets RD's Friends and had a lot of Adventures with RD. Blake recalling his earlier defeats to the Energy Liger and Liger Zero Falcon. Meanwhile, Mach Storm is hired to take out a group of Iron Kongs, who have been attacking holiday cottages in the Benias Highlands. However, what captures Blake and Mach Storm's interest is the fact that the Energy Liger can be seen in the background of the mission's video footage. When Mach Storm arrive to investigate the incident, they find that the Iron Kongs have been wiped out by something with a high-output laser or charged particle cannon, something that would never be found on ordinary Zoids. Seeking some information they go to a secluded house on the mountainside, where Alpha Richter and his associate, Rebecca, greet the party. Toshiya recently uses the X-Wing's Laser cannon to damage Burton's Lord Gale. Rebecca, who is revealed to be the same Rebecca as Alpha's assistant (she was wearing a wig), is apprehended and RD and Blake move to take out the Chimera drones. Meanwhile, Gummie shows up at the PKB HQ and sets his subordinates free. The Seismosaurus combines with the two large Chimera units, forming the Ultimate Seismos, which proceeds to lay waste to the entire area, with RD, Toshiya and Blake being swatted away like flies in the face of the Seismosaurus' overwhelming array of weaponry. Part II The cliffhanger resumes with Alpha Richter's Seismosaurus still towering over Blue City. The Chimera Blox advance at his command, attacking RD, Toshiya and Blake. Mach Storm shows up in the nick of time, though, distracting Alpha. Elsewhere in the city, the citizens are rebelling, holding signs and demanding Alpha's "got to go!". Marvis (piloting a Steelarmor) and the Alpha-controlled segments of the PKB advance on them, but before he can open fire into the crowd, Gummie appears with the original PKB crowd and their Zoids, taking out his Chimera Blox and leaving Marvis heavily outnumbered. He flees, disappearing into the city streets. Back at the Seismosaurus, all the minor characters from past episodes show up to help fight: the Gravity Zoids, Doug and his Helcat, Rastani and his Blade Liger (accompanied by many other pro Zi Fighters)—even the newscaster lady of before is there in a helicopter, determined to broadcast what's going on so everyone can see Alpha's up to no good. The swarm of Zoids successfully splits the Ultimate Seismo fusion, but that's when Marvis shows up. Alpha's got one more fusion up his sleeves: the Berserk Seismo, which uses a now-giant version of the Steelarmor's Rail Cannon, as manned by Marvis as a gunner. Alpha shoots, tail-whips, and smashes his way through the assembled Zoids, leaving only Blake and RD standing, and then takes to taunting them. Toshiya reveals to Blake that Luke Gekko is the legendary member of the Gekko Family and the son of Alpha Richter as the Egg Seismosaurus gunner, and Alpha laughs as Blake freaks out. Zoids and humans, he says, are just puppets, and he's the one in control of their strings. Part III When Blake and RD rush the Seismo, Alpha orders the firing of the its charged particle cannon—which he calls Seismos cannon. Their shields are rapidly failing under the beam's assault...at least until Toshiya carry a Hippowdon screaming about the his Ship crashing into the ground causing Luke to snap out of the brainwashing state and shuts the gun down. Nobuya and Kazuya reunites with his brother and the Hippowdon uses the Hyper Beam at the Berserk Seismo's Legs and causing to explode and fall into the ground and uses the Double edge to trip the Egg Seismo into it's sinking state to grab Luke. Toshiya is shown hugging Luke (who is still blaming himself for what happened), Gummie and the PKB are left to arrest a battered Alpha as he begs for mercy, and RD lands the Zero before talking to Matt and Sweet. All this time, he says, the legendary Zoid was right here in front of him. Episode 2 Part I After escaping Eggman's men. While heading to the Guylos capital, The White Albion came face to face with Raven and his Geno Saurer. Raven had been sent by Gunther Prozen to capture Noel Armada, and asks Nobuya to hand her over. When Toshiya declines The X-wing and the Geno Saurer begin to fight. Like battles before, Raven is able to gain the upper-hand, and is able to block off the X-wing's Torpedoes with ease. The White Albion is surrounded by the Guylos unit to help out Raven. Raven, who wants to fight Toshiya alone, uses the Charged Particle Cannon on the unit, quickly destroying them. He then turns his attacks to Toshiya but Van Flyheight and Fiona saves the Albion crew and Toshiya. Van is able to pierce the Cannon with his blade, and destroy the Geno Saurer. Part II Rudolph together with Viola in her Storm Sworder. Rudolph thanks her for saving him, but their conversation is shortly interupted by 5 Black Redlers headed by Ralph. Rosso offers to take care of them, while Viola and Rudolph move on ahead. Rudolph realizes how happy he is that the two are still alive as Viola's Storm Sworder speeds on ahead. Rosso launches the missiles of his Storm Sworder, wiping out most of the Redlers, then contacts Herman, saying that he's certain that Prozen is aiming to take control of the Guylos Empire. Herman advances towards Guygalos with the Republican army behind him, consisting of several Gordos, Command Wolves, Cannon Tortoise, and Shield Ligers. O'Connell informs him that the Gojulas unit has been delayed. Moonbay addresses Prime Minister Homaleff, asking how they will be able to escape Lieutenant Hardin and her unit blocking their path. Hardin notices the Republican army advancing over the nearest hill. Homaleff looks relieved upon seeing the support he requested from President Camford. Herman gives the command for all Zoids to open fire and the Eggman Empire steps in to fight Paul Prozen Gunther's Father too. Hardin's Rev Raptor unit is hit with the barrage and destroyed, along with the two Dark Horns accompanying her Iron Kong. She is advised to retreat, but refuses to do so. Her Iron Kong is then hit and destroyed, killing her in the blast. In Guygalos, Prozen addresses the citizens, rallying up the crowd. Ralph chases Rosso, firing upon the Storm Sworder. Rosso is able to maneuver behind the Redler again, and then take it out his blades, saying that Ralph should learn to pilot a Zoid with his spirit, not rely on merely its abilities. Prozen continues his speech, further bad-mouthing the Republicans. He then introduces his Death Saurer, which fires its Charged Particle Cannon across the city and towards the advancing Republican forces, wiping out a line of Shield Ligers. Prozen goes on to explain to the citizens of the Empire that they have acquired the greatest power ever known to Planet Zi. Viola's Storm Sworder arrives, interrupting him. Rudolph tells him to stop, but Prozen says he's too late--and hold's up the Ring of Guylos to prove it, announcing that he is the new Emperor now. Rudolph says he doesn't care about that, but requests that Prozen stop involving the people in all of his wars. The Death Saurer advances foreword. Immediately after, Schubaltz approaches in his Iron Kong SS, telling Prozen that the truth's finally been revealed--Prozen isn't fighting for the Empire, but for the purpose of destruction. Prozen fires the missiles from the Death Saurer's tail compartment to bombard Schubaltz's squadron, claiming that this is the best way to demonstrate power. Prozen goes on to say that only the one with the most power should be the rightful ruler. Schubaltz calls him a monster, realizing there's no way to reason with him anymore. Rudolph watches as Prozen's Death Saurer advances, repeatedly firing its Charged Particle Cannon into the city. Toshiya and co. steps in and Kandy Transforms into the Eight Headed Dragon and ate the fan causing the Death Saurer to be destroyed along with Gunther Prozen. Rudolph's coronation ceremony finally takes place: Paul Zeppelin, Schubaltz, Rosso, Viola, Dr. D, President Camford, Herman, Moonbay, and Irvine all attend the celebration. Trivia *The Zoid Wars is the Parody of Star Wars the Empre Strikes Back. Category:Wars